


Sukkot

by BastardSonOfDay (Diana_Raven)



Series: Jewish!Amren [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Amren is Jewish, Gen, Sukka, Sukkot, basically a lot of jewish amren, nothing else for me to add, theres like - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/BastardSonOfDay
Summary: Sometimes Amren just... does things.





	Sukkot

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's hannukah but I wrote this on sukkot and then never posted this so this'll be posted too
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Hannukah yall :D

Sometimes Amren just… did things.

Such as today, when she had spent the entire day outside in Elain’s garden, building a wooden structure, with Cassian and Azriel helping her (not that she needed it).

At one point Mor brought them out drinks and Cassian who was sitting atop one of the wooden walls (the four sides were built but a door had not been put in place and there was no roof) drank deeply, his legs swung back and forth. Azriel picked put the wooden door and Amren directed him, pointing to where he should put it down.

The Archeron sisters watched as the Inner Circle sans Rhys worked. Azriel and Cassian flew up to the top of the structure and began laying down two-by-fours. Rhys walked up to Feyre, lacing his arms around her. He pressed a kiss into her neck and she leaned back into him.

“What’s up?” Rhysand asked.

“What’re Amren and the others doing?”

“Oh. They’re building a hut.” Rhysand said casually.

The Archeron sisters looked confused, unlike Rhysand who seemed completely unperturbed by the strange act. Rhysand noticed their stares and shrugged. “Amren sometimes just… _does_ things.” He explained. “She’s been doing this since she got out, around the same time every year. Always keeping it up over the first week after the full moon.”

“ _Why_?” Nesta asked.

Rhysand shrugged again. “Why don’t you ask her?” Rhysand asked rhetorically.

But Rhysand seemed to forget who he was talking to because Nesta nodded briskly and began walking. “I will.” Rhysand blanched because he clearly had forgotten that Nesta was not afraid of Amren like he was. Feyre held back a giggle.

“I didn’t-I didn’t mean actually.” Rhysand said softly, not that Nesta could hear, she was already halfway over to the others.

Nesta stalked up to Amren. Hands on Nesta’s hips she asked loudly: “What are you doing?”

Cassian (who had been floating with Azriel over the structure, trying to make sure that the two-by-fours were straight) saw Nesta and promptly fell out of the sky, crashing into the wooden beams which cracked and he fell to the dirt floor inside the structure, beams raining down with him. Azriel sighed, exasperatedly.

Amren smiled, an amused expression on her face. “I’m building a _sukka_.”

“You’re building a what?”

“A _sukka_.”

“Why?”

Mor and Azriel looked shocked, as if they’d never asked Amren what she was building, or why she did it.

Amren shrugged. “I don’t… it’s one of those things. That I know I am supposed to do, but I cannot remember why.”

“Oh, from before?”

“Yes. I was not… it was not for me to do, but for others. Some who were Chosen… but I figured that while I am mortal,” she noticed the looks from Nesta and the others gave her and rolled her eyes, “mortal _er_ that I would join in celebrating. If only for a taste of home.”

“Celebrating?”

“Yes. This is a celebration.” Amren sighed happily. Cassian popped his head out from behind the wooden door. Amren’s face fell. “And now, I must find new crossbeams, how many did you break?” She asked Cassian stonily.

Cassian rolled his eyes. “A ‘thank you’ for helping would be nice.” Amren glared at him and Cassian sighed. “Two.” He admitted.

Amren called up to Azriel: “I’ll go down to town and buy two more, you can take a break.” She turned to Cassian. “You too, I guess.”

“Oh, thanks ever so much.” Cassian said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Azriel nodded and drifted back to the ground. He bent over to help Cassian stand. Cassian dusted off his pants and went straight into flirt-with-Nesta mode.

* * *

“Come on,” Rhysand said, pulling Feyre with him.

They joined the others in the garden, waiting for something. Amren finally joined them, carrying a goblet and a bottle of wine with her. They followed her, all in nice clothes, to the _sukka_ and once inside they sat down. Feyre marveled at the inside. It was beautiful…

Two-by-fours held up a sheet of fir fronds and startling green leaves which lay across as a roof. Through the spaces between the leaves Feyre could see the sky. The stunningly beautiful, Night Court night sky. It’s stars twinkled and shone, brightening up the wooden hut. A table had been set. Amren light some candles and said a blessing. She turned back to the table and sat at the head. She poured the wine, stood, and said another blessing. Feyre didn’t understand the words and Rhysand explained through the bond, so as not to interrupt Amren, _this is in Lashon haKodesh, that holy language the book was in_.

Amren finally sat. She drank the wine, downing the whole goblet in one gulp. She smiled kindly at the rest of the Inner Circle. She turned to the sky. “Avraham, we welcome you.” She said. She added something in that _Lashon haKodesh_ and then returned her attention to the Inner Circle. “Now, we eat.”


End file.
